Belle Lacefield
Tirasian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 17 May, Year 2 LC (Age 36) Tiragarde Sound, Kul Tiras |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = ---- |Row 6 title = House |Row 6 info =House Lacefield |Row 7 title = Allegiance |Row 7 info = Lawful Evil |Row 8 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |image =BelleL.jpg |caption = (Not my Art! Just a reference by JuneJenssen.) ----- |imagewidth = 220}}Belle Lacefield (born Arabella Constance Lacefield) is a Tirasian monster hunter from Tiragarde Sound. She is skilled mainly in efforts against non-humanoid entities, such as eldritch creatures, the undead, and demons. Due to her skill set relying on various amounts of quickly-used weaponry and Light magic, she is an odd force on the field of battle. Brought up by her father, who was a monster hunter as well, Belle's peculiar zealous outlook is hidden at first; however, this quickly shifts in battles, where this zeal is much clearer. As a woman who wishes to defeat evil at her own will, she finds herself working alone most of the time. Growing up in Kul Tiras, the tough landscape clearly shaped the woman to some large degree, and it's defined in her brutal persona. Learning the ways of a monster hunter at a young age solidified particular skills among her arsenal, but she spent her early adult years as a pirate on the South Seas, even joining the Bloodsail Buccaneers during a dark time of her life. Because of those early adult years, she was captured some time after the Third War and put in the Stormwind Stockades for rehabilitation purposes. Unlike many that are put in the Stockades, Belle sought to get out as soon as possible by playing by Stormwind's "rules", yet it seemed to have a lasting effect on the woman once she was let out. Favoring to follow the law and work her way up among the ranks of the alliance, the former brigand spent years making amends for her criminal actions. During the campaign in Northrend, she served as a mercenary in various parts of the icy continent; however, a run in with a band of Argent Crusade knights caused her to take a strangely zealous and severe relationship with the Light. Within a couple of years, she could use it to some extent, and while her skills in the Light are limited, she combines them with properly-prepared weapons to defeat all manners of creatures. Physical Description Plain is generally the first word that comes to the minds of most that meet Belle. Incredibly blend-able among crowds, the sleek, chocolate hues of her hair melt down her back in a barely-wavy fashion, just below her shoulderblades. While sometimes her hair is tied up, more often than not it is kept in place with only a headband across her forehead. Tawny beige-colored skin divulges a bit into the woman's vast amount of time spent in the sun, barely revealing a couple rows of freckles across her cheekbones. Her nose is straight and even, straying away from a larger size and assuring itself of a smaller variety. Belle's eyes emerge in a flattering almond shape, often lined in some dark kohl to bring out the golden amber hues of her light, caramel-colored irises. Trimmed, well-kept eyebrows aid in framing the woman's face, which as a whole, holds a nearly unnoticeable and enigmatic pulchritude. Well-worn and relaxed leathers are her favored type of armor, as the agile parts of her body move much more easily under them. Standing at 5'4", the woman's stature is not outstanding either, and the large amounts of leather she wears covers various criminally-earned scars and tattoos. The most significant tattoo is the symbol of the Bloodsail Buccaneers delicately shown on her back, where many scars also sit. Personality The majority of Belle's life had been spent either on the seas or in some criminal organization, so it is no surprise that she often outwardly portrays a resilient and rugged persona. This, coupled with fierce rehabilitation towards the Light and the Alliance in her later years, forms a woman that is easily seen as an enigma. Years of harsh physical and mental training establish Belle as a stoic and indomitable spirit with a penchant for unlikely zeal or fervor. Lifelong hatred and fear are coalesced with acute willpower to generate a woman with deep, controlled fury in battle, yet in social situations she is well put-together despite her generally messy appearance. Although she is reticent in many cases, if asked a question she will answer it in depth and possibly with reflection if the situation deems it. Hardy in her mind, body, and spirit, Belle seems impetuous and ardent, yet more often than not she is quick to think, especially deeply. Cunning, resourceful, and gallant, this monster hunter truly is a reckoning force during battle An unmatched personal diligence and ardor for the Light sets her as a cloistered being, and she works with this circumstance fully. History Abridged The Lacefields are a lower class family that center mainly in Tiragarde Sound, for the family as a whole works as monster hunters and mercenaries within the land. Although their main works consists of this, the Lacefields are also a family of criminals with underground connections and a penchant for causing trouble. Belle was born into this family, and she was duly molded to carry on the family name, even as the youngest of three. Living with her two older brothers, her father, and her mother, there were many personality traits that Belle could have collected with ease due to her close proximity to the brutish nature of her hardy siblings and their father. Instead of gathering the traits of a more robust monster hunter, though, the young woman embraced the devious nature of her mother's subdued intellect. Through her forming years as an adolescent, Belle moved throughout Kul Tiras' criminal network as a charlatan and swindler, using artifice and acuity to her advantage among the ravenous malefactors that infested even the nicer parts of Kul Tiras. Seemingly ready to follow the path of her family name, the young Belle Lacefield set off into the kingdom's underbellies to work as a mercenary. For several years, she would take up bounties on both people and creatures, honing her capabilities as a monster hunter and bounty hunter. After the Third War, wanderlust took over her every sense, and her life spiraled into its darkest place: piracy. Joining up with the Bloodsail Buccaneers, she became a ruthless and apathetic entity that could place fear into many among the seas. She earned some renown and wealth for her plundering alongside the pirate clan, but it would soon end once she was selected as one of the pirates to join the crew of the Bloodsail ship in the Deadmines as a part of the Defias Brotherhood. It was in the Deadmines that she was captured with ease by adventurers, and immediately Belle was brought to the Stormwind Stockades. It was in the Stockades that she began to truly feel remorse for her actions, and a representative of the Alliance, Samuel "Reggad" Alberic, offered her help in shifting her image and beliefs to be more lawful. Up until the war against the Lich King, the former criminal slowly reformed with constant aid from Samuel, and because of his own criminal past, the two were able to easily connect. Over a great period of willingly-given time, Belle's life changed in a drastic way, and she was allowed to leave the Stockades with an army sentence of fifteen years, and her actions would be watched closely. Using her freedom well, she joined the campaign against the Lich King near its epicenter, electing to spend her time among the Argent Crusade in Icecrown. Although it was after the period of the trials, Belle found a particular interest in the Light due to its strength against the Scourge and the Legion. Seeing zeal as a way to enhance her skills as a monster hunter and fighter, she used self-study of the Light as an extra way to spend her time apart from the battlefield. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenary Category:Bloodsail Buccaneers Category:Defias Brotherhood